Unbelievable
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Theirs patners for better and worse but nowadays it mostly for the worse. Elliot use to brag that he knewOlivia better than she knew herself. But her big secret is out after years of hiding and now it's a chain reaction. The trust between us is broken and Eliot temperament is certainly not helping. The tension between us have never been that thick. Notion of some violence.


"What the fuck did you say Benson! "

Everyone froze in the room, as Elliot shout to her. Olivia herself froze- yes she was used for him to yell, to insult even to hit though she couldn't remember a time she had saw him so… upset and especially with her. So she didn't dare to move, to talk or even to breathe.

After, a few minutes where she still hadn't talk or move waiting for him to calm down, she breathe again. However, Elliot didn't calm down a bit and she realized it when he looks at her- his eyes full of emotions. Surprise, disgust but mostly anger. _Oh boy!_

She keeps looking at him. His face is red his fist tighten. Both of them out of breathe as if they have been running or chasing down a perp.

For the first time, she talks and asks him to let her explain herself but he doesn't seem to her a her, so she repeats the sentence again, still in a calm tone.

Cragen enter in the stressful room, and looks at his two detectives. His heart breaks to see them like this so- unlike them.

When they fight it's always loudly, they shout, scream at each other, then come the insults and the clamors. Just a little bit of fracas but then it's over, they get over it.

Now however, the silence is almost painful for the ears and he asks himself, since when he haven't hear Olivia's voice up. He sighs, because he definitely can't remember either the last time she had scream or the last time she had smiled. _It's time to talk!_

_ Fourteen months ago_

Olivia sighs as she looks across her desk to see Elliot's empty. Then looks around, as she is suddenly aware of her surroundings. She takes a look to the clock and realizes it's 2:25 pm.

Olivia asked herself for how long she has been staring at her partner's empty desk. She has absolutely no idea.

But Cragen who is in his office knows, at least he guess. She has been like that since he get to the precinct which was about 4 hours ago. He knows he needs to talk with her, and that she's been avoiding it. _Hell, I've been avoiding it myself!_

Since this day when he had told her that Elliot was not coming back. It was two months ago. The day he had seen her heart broke before his eye. The day Fin, Munch and himself had watched her get into an interrogation room and break down. She had been in there for hours when they went to look how she was going- what they had seen had brought tears to their eyes. Olivia- Liv- Livie- Baby girl- the woman they're considered as a sister, as a daughter and so much more so- fragile. But as soon as she saw them, she wiped the tears away, stood and watched them staring her. _I'll be fine._ She had collected all the strength she could found in herself to say that, so they could believe her, maybe so she could believe herself.

Since this day, she had not even once showed any kind of vulnerability. She didn't want to be a liar so even if she wasn't fine she had to show them that she was okay.

Elliot had left two months ago, without a call, a text or anything without even a goodbye and Olivia felt that she has also been left with nothing.

_Seven months ago_

Life was starting to get normal for everyone. They have found a routine. Olivia, Fin and Munch were working together. Sometimes Olivia was with one of them and other times she gets to work alone. That was fine with her, because she wasn't ready to have another partner, someone new that she didn't either trust or want.

But on a warm thursday, the "missing" partner was suddenly back. He had walked in, grabbed a cup of coffee and went to Cragen's office so casually that Olivia had thought that she was dreaming. At first, she had said to herself _" Oh hell no!"_ and so she had stood but then she had realized there was no pointand with that thought she had sat back and had bitten her tongue so she wouldn't make any sound.

_One month ago_

In the precinct, the cops were running around doing their stuff like everyday. Most of them was too busy to notice the young person standing. The person was wearing a dark grey sweater with a black pair of pants. If only someone could have seen it: what the individual was holding in her hands, or the blood running to the floor. But no one came to the person, so nothing happened and the person unlike the blood's drop had vanished.

Olivia walked a few minutes later and noticed something on the floor, there was a paper dirtied with blood. She watched it again and saw what she thought was writing. She tried to distinguish it in vain. But for some reasons she felt it could have been written " O.B".

After work, she had asked Melinda a favor, an analysis of the blood. The only answer the Doc has been able to give her in such a short time was that the person was an unknown female.

_Two weeks ago_

Olivia didn't know why but she hasn't been able to shake the feeling that something was strange about that blood. Strange and wrong but what.

It's in particular in those moments that she missed her partner. Yes, he was back but not really. Not to her, not for her, no with her, no side her. He had been working with Munch or Fin, never alone though -Cragen won't allow it. At first, she had given him space and then had tried to talk to him, wanted to fix the problem, to fix them. But he hadn't listen to her, never and one day he had just exploded on her, assaulting her. With each word, each step, each look and action she struggled more to breathe. He went over and over on her. Didn't care she was crying out of breathe, that her face was red and her body pale, that she was shaking like crazy so shocked by him. He had let out all his anger on her. He attacked her with rage and she looked petrified. His eyes was full of aggressiveness so was his body, and his gestures. Thoses eyes which used to be in a sweet blue color, full of love and trust for her - or so she had thought. She didn't know anymore. Had she imagine it? Was it possible that it had never been there? What had she done to him? Why was he like that with her?

She still didn't know and so that is why she felt like she had lost her partner. However, he would probably had thought that she was crazy or overreacting like the others.

The day after, they got a case. A man had been found dead, floating on the Hudson. Some of his things was missing- his family jewels among other things. And so his hands and teeth.

The team had gathered around the board and computers as Olivia has the markerboard in her hand.

" _So Melinda said that the body has been in the water for about 8 hours when she examined it which means, he had been thrown around 3: 30 am this morning."_ Olivia says.

" _And when did he die?"_ Asks Fin, not very familiar with the case because he just arrive from the court.

" _Doc said she can't give us the time exact for now, but it's close to the time he'd been threw away"_ Munch adds and sighs.

" _And the amputation is post mortem but he wasn't dead since long",_ Olivia tells as she makes her way to a computer. " _We have something to show you"_ , she point out the big screen in the middle of the room. There was an animation playing.

" _This is a simulation of the Hudson, thanks to the magic of science"_ she turns and gives a smile to the two experts males and continues _" So we have a better idea of where the body had been thrown."_

One of the expert takes a few step, goes to her side and talks a bit shyly " _We have to enter data on the programme to start. Let's start with the approximate time of death, the time and the place with found him, his weight and height add to current, to the human activity as the maritime traffic. Oh, not forgetting the air circulation and the tide. We had already started to work on it with Detective Benson, now we just need to wait."_

" _Thanks you Tim. By the way call me Olivia, alright?", she says with a smile._

" _Huh, yeah of course. Olivia",_ Olivia bite her tongue to not laugh as she saw Tim blushing


End file.
